When Kamui Becomes Kawaii
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: Kamui enters the Yorozuya's life as someone different from how they have known him. Maybe this time, Kagura could have an ideal big brother or even more than that :p clue: Kamui plus sickness equals cuteness plus sister complex plus sweetness n.n
1. A Bleeding Head is Not Always a BadThing

**When Kamui becomes Kawaii**

_by Rei-chu Asakura_

**AN: **The title itself says that Kamui will somewhat be out of character in this fic (I've warned you~) but it's for the better, trust me. XD Don't you crave for Kamui's non-existent sister complex, sweetness, brotherliness and cuteness? I do! That's why I wrote this XD Anyway, I disclaim the disclaimable stuff. I hope you enjoy reading! :D This chapter is my first try on Kagura's POV, so I hope it turns out well ^_^

_##################################################_

**Chapter 1: A Bleeding Head Is Not Always a Bad Thing**

_That day marked the start of it all._

_The interrelated process of gaining something and losing something has never been noteworthy for me until this story happened. It began ordinarily with the sun up and dominating, the yorozuya having nothing good to do and me chewing on my favorite snack. No one would've expected this day to turn out the way it did. Not even him, probably…_

#~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~#

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi! I'm going to buy sukonbu with Sadaharu," I declared as I entered the living room, opening the sliding door a bit too forcefully in the process. I just ate the last box of my sour-strips and even the kitchen told me that Gin-chan's emergency sukonbu pack has long been gone.

Our gigantic pet stood from his resting corner and strode towards me upon hearing his name being mentioned. My right hand automatically stroked his fluffy head while the other offered its palm to my 'boss', asking for my irregular stipend. The silver-head, who was slouching on the sofa, quickly understood what I wanted but he had to give me a scowl before dropping a few coins on my hand. I guess it was because I disturbed a crucial scene in the manga he was reading or his stinginess was just springing up.

"Ah, Kagura-chan, while you're at it, could you buy a bottle of ketchup?" Shinpachi requested as he turned around from the desk he was cleaning. There was never a day when he wouldn't do any form of household chore. I don't know if he really works here to learn the samurai way from Gin-chan or he just wanted to play house and be the housewife or something. "We'll be having omurice for lunch today, thanks to the eggs Otose-san gave us," he added smiling warmly, completely unaware of my thoughts.

"Tss, useless megane ordering me around," I mumbled loud enough to annoy him before shoving my hand to the lazy guy for the necessary increase. This time, the couch potato complied without looking away from the current page.

"What did you say?!" I have to admit, Shinpachi can quickly turn from being nice and serious to being exasperated and funny. I'll never get tired of picking on this fellow.

"Oi, Kagura," the silver-haired man called before I could turn my back on both of them. He was busy multi-tasking –reading while picking his nose— so he only gave me a monotonous, "Be careful of red cars and guys in scooters who are rushing to buy a Jump. I heard this chapter will involve someone having amnesia. I've had enough of people with memory problems so don't get into trouble, hmm?"

"It was you who had amnesia before! Do you really have the right to say that?" was megane's tsukkomi comment. "And why are you breaking the fourth wall this early?!"

"I'm just warning her," Gin-chan answered casually. "I don't want to go through all the trouble of reminding someone of their past. It's such a drag."

"I'm old enough not to be hit by a car, Gin-chan, don't worry," I lazily replied as Sadaharu and I walked to the front door. "And I'm not stupid enough to forget my important memories like some old man in episode 31." I then heard him say something that sounded like he was angry but I knew better. I knew he wasn't really angry the least bit, so I just continued on my way out, snickering inwardly at how I've successfully bullied the two in my own special way.

I absolutely love our routine. I say and do mean things to them and they respond looking all funny. I learn many things from Gin-chan, though he would sometimes scramble for a good explanation for the difficult, adult-related questions if he couldn't pretend he's asleep. We make fun of Shinpachi like it's the most normal thing to do and he would blush or get fuming. We face different problems everyday but always manage to get through them and still smile at the end. I couldn't ask for anything more than my life here with all my friends.

But then, the next person I encountered told me something odd… something that led me to realize that there was one more thing that I want in this life. He wasn't even one of the main characters but because of him, things turned out odder than usual.

"Kagura-chan!" Yo-kun, my playmate who's somewhat a rip-off of Doraemon's Gian, took some time to catch his breath before he continued. I'm sure he easily found me here in the store where I get my sukonbu, that's why my eyebrow rose in doubt when he said, "We've been looking for you."

The unnamed boy who was always with Yo-kun took the honor of spilling the news because the fatty was still caught up by his heavy breathing. "In the park! We… we saw someone!"

But Yo-kun craved for more screen time so he butted in, "There was a person who looked like you! But… he's a guy… and he's unconscious."

If he didn't add the last part of his sentence, I would've rushed to the very place to prevent any chaos from happening and to save my playmates, who were probably there, caught in trouble. Even with the too little description they gave, my mind can recognize that person as fast as Gin-chan can switch the TV when Ketsuno Ana's program is on. But the last word that this boy said struck me with a weird feeling. _'Unconscious.' _Hearing that,I felt relieved yet nervous at the same time.

As Sadaharu galloped us three to the park, they supplied me with more information that confirmed the person's identity. "He has the same hair color as yours, but his hair is tied in a braid." "He wears that kind of clothing, only a different color." "His skin is also more pale than normal, like yours." "We thought at first that you were just screwing with us with that kind of a bloody joke, but…" "…We got a better look when we turned him around!" "His head is covered in blood but he was still breathing when we checked." "We didn't know what to do." "You were the first person who came to our minds so we decided to call you and see if you know him."

"I do know him." That was the only response I gave them. They were staring at me with confused and frightened eyes. I guess I looked very serious during the ride but it was the least of my concerns. My mind was too busy brawling with the thoughts that were spiraling in it. _'What could've happened? Could someone have finally defeated that conceited whacko? Is that even him? I mean, whoever wrote this chapter could just be messing with me.'_

Seeing the all too familiar entrance didn't give me the usual 'queen' feeling that I get whenever I go to my recreational area. Instead, it made me grip my umbrella tighter, ready to attack him should he have recovered by now. I just hope that none of my friends would be killed. They're just ordinary kids, dammit!

But… aside from the anger that was resurfacing inside me, I also sensed something in contrast when I spotted him. This weird sensation grew the closer we got to the motionless body lying on the pool of blood. I stepped down as soon as Sadaharu stopped, but I didn't forget to be alert and careful. I slowly approached him and I felt my heart sink at the same rate.

I hate my baka aniki, I am sure of that. He tried to kill Papi before and then left when Mami was dying. He cares so much about strength and the Yato beliefs that he changed from how he used to be when we were little. He only sees me as a weakling, that smug bastard. But despite everything, I…

I sat next to him, clueless of what to do. His eyes that were always smiling were now lifeless. His annoying smirk wasn't in its usual place. There were blood trails that dried up on his face and it looked like what happens when Sadaharu bites off someone's head. How I wish that was simply the case. I hate to admit it, but it pained me to see him in that state. I have wished a few times to see him beaten up into a pulp and learning his lesson, but surprisingly, this sight was enough for me. It was enough to moisten my eyes for some reason…

My hands moved on their own, taking hold of his head and hugging it on my lap. On a normal day, I would punch him squarely for staining my clothes but right now, I wasn't in the right mind to be violent. I could hear the other kids expressing their worries and curiosity, but nothing registered in my brain. I knew being this close to this guy and even showing affection like this could get myself killed, but I can't pull away no matter how my rational side willed me to do so. As if seeking some form of relief, my hand found its way onto his chest. Indeed, its weak up-and-down movement made me feel a little better. My lips curved into a small smile and my pride couldn't do anything about it. The next thing I knew, I was opening my umbrella and providing a shade for the wounded fellow, recognizing the fact that further exposure to sunlight would be bad for him. Really, why am I doing this?

Alright, so he's alive but unconscious. He's injured but he will surely heal up later. What will I do now?

Should I just leave him here and convince everyone that we didn't see anything? I would even put up a "maintenance ongoing" sign so no one would enter the park today. But I can't just leave him here in such a vulnerable condition, can I?

Should I bring him to a hospital then? But I don't have any money and his body would repair itself before long, anyway.

Should I bring him home then? But… he had his eyes set on Gin-chan as his prey. He might hurt Gin-chan and Shinpachi if his fighting instincts take the better of him. It would be like bringing a vicious lion in the measly home of the three blind mice. But I can't bring him to Anego's house nor Otose-san's either. They may be awfully strong but I don't want to put them in harm's way.

Gin-chan, what should I do?...

Wait, that's it! I'll ask Gin-chan what to do!

Dang, I wish I had a cell phone so I can call him. Should I just order Sadaharu to drag that lazy man here? Ah, but that would take long; he wouldn't give in without resisting at first.

Ahh, I guess I'll just bring this guy home. I bet any tsukkomi out there would say "What happened to your vicious lion and three blind mice argument?!" The hell, do you expect me to be all dramatic here while waiting for Sadaharu and Gin-chan? No way.

At least in case this guy wakes up, there'll be three of us there to fight him if he would pose any danger. Plus, there's Otose-san and Tama. (I can't expect much from Catherine, hehe.) We'll beat the crap out of this guy before he could lift a finger, yeah.

Man, Sa-chan's ropes would be useful right now; where is she when you need her? Tsk.

I lifted the guy onto Sadaharu's back and instructed my cute pet to carry him home while trying not to wake him up. It would require us to walk slowly but it's better than awakening the walking disaster. Before we could leave the park, though, Yo-kun and the other kids bombarded me with questions. I just answered them with, "I'll take care of this guy. He's my brother," then ignored their follow-ups such as, "You have a brother?!" "Why didn't you tell us!" "I knew it, that's Kagura-chan's brother!" "So that's why you look similar!" I can't blame them for being surprised. Even I sometimes forget that he exists… intentionally.

On our way home, only two questions occupied my mind: 'What could have happened to this guy?' and 'What will happen once he wakes up?' I could only guess and the uncertainty was starting to irritate me. Maybe he did find his match and lost the fight? Who could it be, if that were the case? And maybe he will turn over a new leaf after being defeated. Maybe he will be a nice guy from now on. But what if he's upset about his loss and takes it out on the first person he sees? That's more likely to happen so we have to be on guard.

I wonder how he will react when he finds out that his 'weak little sister' hmm… rescued him. I couldn't help but wince at that idea. I didn't actually save him, I just picked him up. But still, I wonder how he will see it…

Memories of my childhood flashed in my mind as I stared blankly at the vermillion hair I later found out I was stroking. There have been a lot of instances where he saved me or made me happy, and I cherished every single one of them. Those things happened soooo long ago that I'm not even sure if they were real or they were just some unforgettable dreams. Whatever they are, they never fail to make me smile-then-frown everytime I recall them. I guess there are some good things just don't last forever. Even the best rollercoaster can only be ridden for a few minutes then you have to fall in a long line before you could ride it again. I still want to believe otherwise, though. I want to believe that my happy days with Gin-chan and the others would last forever. And perhaps this guy could be a part of it, too. There's nothing wrong with hoping, is there?

My endless thoughts came to a halt when I realized that the door to our home was already in front of me. Sadaharu even barked to bring me back to my senses and I forced a smile for him, saying, "Don't worry, Sadaharu. Gin-chan would know what to do."

My hand landed on the door, but I had to take a deep breath before I could open it. I found that clichéd gesture effective, actually, because I was able to go straight to the living room and toss the unconscious person onto the sofa in one breath, no hesitations shown.

As expected, the two freaked out. Who wouldn't anyway if the youngest member of the house would suddenly come home and throw a blood-head in front of them –a familiar one at that.

"What the hell! Don't scare me like that!" Gin-chan jumped away.

"W-What happened?! Why is he-?" Shinpachi's eyes grew wider than his glasses.

And they started pushing away the reality in front of them like how idiots normally do.

"Kagura, I thought I told you not to bring home whatever interesting stuff you pick up from the streets." Gin-chan laughed foolishly. "That mannequin might look like someone you know but- you know- it can be a bomb from Mamushi factory!"

"Kagura-chan, tell me you just spilled the ketchup you bought on this person." Shinpachi's face was filled with horror but he was trying to cover it with a smile. "It's alright, we can still eat omurice and just forget about the existence of ketchup. What's ketchup, anyway?"

I just stared sarcastically at the two, hands anchored on my waist, waiting for them to snap out of their stupidity on their own. They tried to read my expression and didn't know what else to say, so they checked the body I brought, instead.

"Is he still alive?"

"I hope so. Why don't you try and check his pulse or something, Gin-san?"

"Y-you go ahead and do that! I'll be fine watching from the background."

"Are you scared of him suddenly pulling you and then biting your head off?"

"How did you-?"

"Ahh, just get over it already!" I finally roared. "You've already spent about 10 lines and we haven't gotten to the main thing!" I think it was my first time playing the tsukkomi role. "He's alive and he's been unconscious since the chapter started. I doubt that he'll suddenly bite your head off now. And besides, we brought him here without waking him up; do you think you can easily wake him up with one touch?!"

"What's will all the racket?" We suddenly heard a cheerful voice like that of someone who's stretching his arms after a nice siesta. When we turned to the source, we found him sitting up – Kamui-nii was beaming at us and we could only freeze in place.

His smile was quickly replaced by a few blinking of his eyes and then a confused look, and that became our cue to clutch our weapons as tight as we could. He looked like he was trying to think of something as his brows furrowed and his head angled down then to the right then to the upper left before he finally looked back at us. He smiled again, this time looking rather apologetic, and said, "I'm sorry but… who are you guys again?"

The familiarity of the situation struck us like Ippo's strongest punch. We've heard of something similar to that line somewhere before, but words couldn't escape our mouths to react. Our jaws then dropped even lower when this guy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and added, "Could you also tell me who I am?" He laughed. "It's strange but I can't remember anything."

F***ing b****, did I hear that right?

_######################### To be continued #########################_

.

**AN: **Yay! ^o^ Thank you for reading! :) The first chapter might seem a bit serious… but I think whenever Kagura is narrating, she does it with a serious sort of voice. :p Anyway, the underlying situation is supposed to be serious, actually, but since Gintama is supposed to be humorous, I guess this will be a mixture of seriousness/drama and comedy XD I just hope I can do that properly. And of course romance and sweet stuff will be present! :p For now, I will put Kagura and Kamui on the 'main characters' field because they will be kind of like the main characters in this fic XD (not necessarily the romantic pair! Haha!) and because there are only a few Kagura Kamui fics out there XD but I must warn you, I am a GinKagu shipper so… but I also support KaguraxKamui so… *grins* we'll see. XD *browsed ffdotnet to see how many Kamui fics are there and found out something shocking* ahhhh! There's already a Kamui-amnesia fic out there! :o Shimatta! *hits my head on a post, like how Hijikata did when smoking was banned* ah but I guess it's better that I found out about it this late, otherwise I wouldn't have started this fic because I got discouraged XD oh small world. I didn't copy the idea, I swear T_T I got it after seeing Kamui fan arts where he's so cute and really out of character n_n then I realized, he could only be out of character when he finds out that *beep, spoiler alert* or when he forgets about his character! XD Thus, the amnesia. Oh please, just let me express how amnesiac I imagine Kamui to be!~~

*sighs* Anyhow, what do you think of this start? Please tell me your comments, pleeeease~ If you have favorite lines or scenes, I would be very glad to hear about them. n_n please feel free to express yourself on the review box!~ and fuel the release of the next chapter XD hehehe, thanks again for reading! ^o^

.


	2. When Teenagers are Having a 'Fight'

**When Kamui Becomes Kawaii**

_by Rei-chu Asakura_

_**AN: **__This one's shorter, but I hope you still find it enjoyable ^_^ It was supposed to be just the first part of Chapter 2 but I can't wait to update so I cut it into two XD Kamui would be oh so happy if you would give a review after reading this chapter n_n *points to the smiling Kamui beside me*_

_Kamui: I'll kill 'ya if you don't give a review. *smiles sweetly*_

_Me: Oi, don't scare them!_

_Kamui: Tsk, alright then, scratch that. *looks around* Uh, since I'm supposed to be amnesiac here, I guess I'll just hug you or something if you give a review, got that? If you didn't, I'll kill you, seriously. *glares to hide his light blush*_

_Me: *Drags him by the collar away from the laptop* Enough of this Kamuintroduction. We're gonna be scolded by Gin-chan for doing adlibs to increase the word count._

_Kamui: Nah, those guys do adlibs when there's still time in an episode. We're on the same boat here. Only 200+ words to reach 3000, come on!_

_Me: Ah, it's too troublesome. Leave it like that. Hey guys, by the way I don't own Gintama and its characters, Uncle Sorachi does! XD_

_Kamui: I'm owned? What the- How did that-_

_Me: You can't remember stuff, remember?_

_#################################################_

**Chapter 2: When Teenagers are Having a 'Fight', Adults Should Act Like a Pre-school Teacher**

"Y-You mean your having that- amnesia thing?!" Gin was the first one to react. "I told you, Shinpachi, someone would have amnesia today," he said facing the bespectacled boy while laughing in a nervous-like manner.

"Don't break the fourth wall first thing in the second chapter, Gin-san!" Shinpachi was able to play straight despite his own surprise with the matter. He then faced the blood-smeared teen in front of him and asked, "Are you serious?- I mean, you really don't remember anything? As in anything?!"

The lad merely threw him an innocent look and a "Nope. Nothing" followed by a hearty smile.

"Kagura, did you know about this?" The silver-haired man faced the girl, looking like the serious adult he ought to be. "What happened to this guy?" But she only shook her head in response. Her face still looked surprised and confused, so Gintoki didn't push any further.

"Gin-san, what are we going to do?" asked Shinpachi. His urge to help someone in need was kicking in.

As the others talked, Kamui's attention was caught by the blood he noticed on his glued-together bangs. He even rubbed it with his fingers and sniffed the particular flock of hair to confirm what it was. It compelled him to check the top and the back of his head as well, and seeing the red stain on his palm afterwards made him display a look of surprise for an instant. He remained calm, though, and went on to check if his other body parts were still attached. Doing more movements made him feel pain in different areas he couldn't pinpoint that his eyes twitched a few times. He then saw his clothes torn in some parts yet the skin underneath them looked perfectly well. All these made him curious and at the same time, puzzled. He really wanted to recall what happened to him but no matter how hard he tried, nothing came to mind. The whole time, his face was honestly showing everything he was feeling and the other three who were watching found him really out of character because of it.

"Uh, we really should do something about this Gin-san..." Shinpachi stated with a nervous smile, facing the person he was talking to.

The taller man looked rather serious and contemplating, cupping his chin as he replied, "You're right. This guy has a lot of fans out there. They'll get mad if he stays weird like this."

"That's not what I meant, Gin-san." Shinpachi couldn't help but eye the Yorozuya boss maliciously.

Meanwhile, Kagura was just staring at Kamui. She didn't say anything nor showed anything but in her mind raced a lot of thoughts. She was trying to wring her brain for tips on how to react to this kind of situation -one where your usually ruthless older brother is acting innocently and saying he doesn't know who he is. She was certain that Gintoki having amnesia before has made her sad, but this one brought her somewhere in between excited and worried; she didn't know why. More often than not, she was sure of what she was doing, even if what she was doing was the stupid version of what should be done. That's why she was annoyed at the fact that she was unsure right now. The worst of all, she could feel a pinch inside her, as if a sadistic baby crab in her chest was trying to make her cry. Ah, the hell with mixed emotions; they really suck.

"So, what's my name?" All eyes were on the orange-haired guy who suddenly spoke. He was smiling like it was the most normal thing to ask. At least his trademark, sometimes-inappropriate smiles were still there, though this was making the others have a sudden strike of doubt. But they knew that Kamui was not the type who would stoop so low as to pretend he has a memory problem just to sneak into their house and do his Harusame businesses. Even with the limited time they encountered him, they knew he was more like the type of person who gets what he wants when he feels like getting it, straight to the point, because he _can _do precisely that.

Having nudged by Gintoki's elbow (16 times per second), Shinpachi reluctanly stepped forward -more like he stumbled forward- to answer the question. Of course he got irritated but he knew it was best if he did this task. The other two might use this chance to change the guy's name into something funny or girly if the idea comes to them so he better do the right thing now. Adjusting his glasses, he spoke, "Your... Your name is Kamui." He immediately turned to Kagura and murmured, "I pronounced it right, didn't I?" Even though stingy, her nod was enough to ease Glasses-boy of his light blush.

"Kamui..." the guy who owns the name uttered, "That sounds good," and another smile came forth.

"I'm Shinpachi." He bowed a little before gesturing to introduce the other two. "This is Gin-san and this is Kagura-chan."

"This feels weird," muttered Gin.

"Yeah. I can't believe we're doing this introduction thing," Shinpachi whispered in agreement.

But Gin turned out to be talking to Kamui and he repeated, "This feels weird but you should call me Master Gintoki. That's how you used to address me." Turns out that his playfulness was starting to run again, despite how serious he looked. Hearing this, Shinpachi immediately whacked his boss' head with the nearest newspaper he could roll.

After a short while of bobblehead-ing, Gintoki looked at Kagura, waiting for a comedic follow-up like how they usually work. However, her 'lost' look greeted him, taking his humor-spirit away. "Kagura..."

After laughing at the head-hitting scene, Kamui stood up, brought his palms together and bowed, saying, "Nice to meet you all. I'm-" Then a growling stomach butted in, and guilty as he was, he laughed with a hand behind his head. "I'm hungry."

_#################################################_

While Shinpachi kept their visitor company, Kagura was in the kitchen, offering assistance to Gintoki as he prepared their lunch.

"I asked for another egg not a can opener, brat!" Gintoki was in scolding mode, though not really serious. It was a good thing he remembered that their visitor was the bottomless-stomached girl's brother; that guy probably has the same monster inside his tummy. Taking a few more eggs from the basket himself, he continued reprimanding, "Why are you here, anyway? You're not really helping; you're just staring in space!" He asked that but he knew the reason right from the start.

"Sorry Gin-chan," she replied like every form of energy has deserted her.

"Look, just stay there in the living room and I'll take care of lunch myself," he proposed calmly but his tone still held authority. "You don't have to talk to him. He doesn't remember anything, anyway."

It surprised her that he knew what was bothering her and she quickly answered by shaking her head vehemently. "I don't want to, Gin-chan." She even clasped his yukata sleeve like a scared little girl, so he just sighed in defeat.

"Fine, just don't bother me here." And a sizzling sound was heard from the frying pan.

"Gin-chan..." She decided to tell him what goes in her mind, since he was good in giving advice and he's the one who always teaches her life lessons, even though some of these lessons are foolish. However, Shinpachi entered the kitchen before she could continue.

"Wow, it smells like real tamagoyaki in here," he greeted upon shoving through the kitchen curtain.

"Tsk," was the only thing Kagura could mutter. Gintoki, on the other hand was more welcoming, saying, "You must've missed the real thing, having eaten black matter all your life."

Shinpachi just laughed at it as he went to prepare a pot of tea. "Kamui-san seems alright, aside from muscle aches. He wanted to help out but moving causes him pain, so I told him to just sit there."

"Ohh. Tell him it's alright to enjoy being our guest, just don't wreck the whole place once he remembers who he is," Gin kidded.

Kagura, meanwhile, rummaged through one of the cabinets and later came to Shinpachi holding the first aid kit, taking the lad by surprise. "That's not muscle pain; his bones are probably a mess. Fracture takes a bit more time to heal for us so tie him up or something, Megane." She handed him the box before walking away to show that she wasn't planning to help him.

The befuddled Shinpachi glanced at Gin and the older man signalled him to just comply and let the girl be. So when the tea was done, he went back to the living room and did as told.

_#################################################_

The four were having their lunch in the living room and each was enjoying their share of the sweet version of tamagoyaki. Gintoki was kind enough not to over-sweeten the food for the others who don't have the same taste as him and he even apologized to the guest beforehand for having only that plus rice for lunch. "We're actually very poor, you know. This is a special dish for us already," he stated in a casual way, which only made Kamui laugh and answer, "Then it's a special dish for me, too."

The whole time they were eating, though, Kamui kept on looking at Kagura. She was seated across him and was beside Gintoki as per her request, leaving Shinpachi to sit beside the guest despite his fear of possibly getting killed if the guy's memories come back all of a sudden.

Going back to the strange acts, Kamui would smile everytime Kagura's eyes would meet his gaze, and she would quickly look away and pretend not to have seen anything. This kept happening for a while that Shinpachi and Gintoki noticed. Megane asked Gin through eye contact what to do about it but the older guy told him through the same method not to mind it. Even so, Gin looked like his 'annoyed' switch was about to be turned on any minute.

The tense silence broke when Kamui and Kagura both asked for another bowl of rice unintentionally at the same time. This made Kamui beam at her again and expecting the gesture, she didn't look to his direction. Shinpachi, the one assigned to the rice cooker, couldn't help but be amused at their similarity.

Unexpectedly, Gintoki was the one to point out this similarity when he said, "How many servings have you two eaten, huh? No doubt you are siblings, indeed." His comment would've offended an ordinary person but it didn't affect the two since Kagura was used to his food expenses complaints and Kamui took notice of the second part of Gintoki's comment more.

"We're... siblings?" His eyes grew wide in delight. "Neat, I have a sister!" From then on, he kept smiling as he continued eyeing Kagura while eating, and whenever their eyes met, his smile would grow bigger.

Of course, Kagura's irritation towards the guy's weird behavior grew bigger as well and Gintoki could sense a murderous aura emanating from her. He, too, couldn't stand the weirdness that was starting to affect his enjoyment of the sweet meal, so the moment he reached his threshold, he squalled, "Would you two cut it out?! You look like high school kids in shoujo manga! One is having a crush on a girl and he keeps on staring at her during their club meeting then she pretends to be annoyed but in fact, she likes him too and she's just a tsundere who gets shy around guys especially her crush!" That said, he took a few seconds to catch his breath before continuing in a calmer voice, "If you two have something to talk about, talk about it. Eye contact is good in interviews but it's not enough to market yourself to the company."

"Gin-san, you're trailing off again," Shinpachi muttered apathetically. "It would've been an awesome dialogue if you didn't trail off."

The older samurai looked away a bit embarrassed before he retorted, "I wasn't trailing off. It was an analogy, an analogy!"

"You're really an interesting bunch, Gintoki-san," the laughing Kamui remarked. "Have we been friends for so long? Are we always like this?"

The question got the other three choking. It was Gin who had the grimmest face among the three and he said, "Don't say weird stuff while eating, Orange-kun. It's bad to accuse people randomly."

"He wasn't accusing you, Gin-san. He was asking if you were buddies," Shinpachi mumbled awkwardly. He couldn't scream his tsukkomi comment like the usual if the topic was something like this. Even he didn't know how to answer the guy's question so he was somehow thankful that Gintoki was doing it.

Kamui didn't show any signs of disappointment, though. He seemed to be brimming with optimism at the moment, especially when he said, "Then I hope you can all count me as your friend. I'm sure I'll enjoy living here with all of you guys." His eyes were smiling with overflowing excitement.

"Wait, you really plan to live here?!" Gintoki freaked out. Kamui was just a bit surprised, as if he only forgot a small point in the whole picture.

Kagura, on the other hand, looked at Gintoki right away. She didn't say anything and she looked unsure but he could tell that she was waiting for an approval. He tried to think of ways or reasons that would sway them from the idea but he couldn't. His conscience was faster in showing him images of a disappointed Kagura -both the sad one and the scary one. Sighing, he gave up. "Alright then. You can stay here till your memories come back. Just don't ruin the house, Brat #2." This made the other three smile but the smallest smile which was from beside him was the one he noticed the most. _'At least she admits that she wants him to stay.' _Before he went back to eating, he muttered, "I'll make sure your baldy of a father would pay me big for taking care of his kids."

"I have a father?!" the delighted Kamui seemed to be hearing only the parts that are interesting for him.

"Yes and he's bald," the silver-haired man replied nonchalantly.

"Awesome, I have a family!" Now it was certain that he was avoiding the 'bald' part. This made Gintoki realize that even amnesiac kids don't want their old man to be bald and he made a mental note to take care of his natural perm better from now on.

"Uh, can you guys tell me more about myself and the people around me?" the vermillion-haired lad requested rather shyly.

Finding it harmless, they told him the basic stuff they knew. Kagura refused to share all what she knows, though. She still wasn't in the mood to be friendly with that guy.

_#################################################_

_To be continued_

_#################################################_

_Kamui: *fingers wiggling in front, as if trying to hypnotize you* review~ review~ review~ review~ review~ review~ review~ Ah, still 200+ words to go! Damn, I hate this job! *walks away carrying a resignation letter*_


	3. Be Cheerful Until the End

**When Kamui Becomes Kawaii**

_by Rei-chu Asakura_

_**#Kamuintroduction!#**_

_Kamui: *smiling so much for some reason* First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this fic, especially you who are reading it right now. If I could only show you my gratitude, I would, but I don't know who you are XD mind sending me a review so I can know your name? *hears something from the crew who were shooting/recording this* Oh, did I sound so review-craving? Sorry. *chuckles* As I was saying, those who reviewed last chapter were rewarded. *winks* But it hurts me that only a few reviews were sent for chapter 2, so those who didn't send me some feedback, *sinister smile* I hope you're prepared to-_

_Me: Domestic Violence! *throws Kamui forward with a flying kick* Don't threaten them, bakaaaa!_

_Kamui: *gets up and dusts himself* As I was saying, I hope you're-_

_Me: *hits him on the head* I told you, don't scare them!_

_Kamui: *teary puppy eyes* I just- I just wanted to say 'I hope you're gonna give me a review after this chappy.' I'm not threatening them; I love them._

_Me: Oh. Sorry, just uh- *rubs his back to calm him down* Don't cry, we'll- *looks around for a solution* I don't know what to do... *confused and nervous* IdontownGintamaandImadethisg uycryyyy! *runs away* andIhopeyouenjoythischapterr rrr!_

_Kamui: *smiles again like nothing happened* As I was saying, if you don't submit a review, I'll come out of the screen and kill you. But if you give me a review, I'll come out of the screen and uh, -my hugs didn't sell much last time so- I'll give you some food. So whatever you do, I'll come out of the screen; ain't that creepy? *grins* _

_Me: *comes back and drags him away by his braid* Start the chapter already!_

_**###############################################################**_

**Chapter 3: If You're Going to be Cheerful, Be Cheerful Until the End**

After the mighty rice cooker was toppled and four sets of digestive system were satisfied, the Yorozuya trio proceeded to cleaning up the table. Well, it wasn't actually 'trio' because the ever-lazy samurai, who thinks he had his fair share of household task by cooking the meal, already plopped down on his boss' chair and even had his feet resting on top of his desk. It didn't take long before the latest issue of Shounen Jump made it's way onto his hands and that signified the start of his lazy afternoon jobless routine.

The younger members didn't complain as they knew they had to input some effort as well to keep the Yorozuya house in proper shape. Moreover, cleaning seemed so little a task because there was someone else who was offering them assistance - their amnesiac guest.

"Ah, Kamui-san, you don't have to help," Shinpachi said, taking the drinking glasses that the orange-haired lad was holding. Being the polite one, he couldn't help but smile sheepishly in this kind of situation. "You're our guest; leave the chores to us."

"Iya, I'm gonna be living here now so I should help out," Kamui calmly insisted, picking up the chopsticks on the table. He then smiled at the bespectacled teen and stated, "You can consider me as the temporary fourth member of-" He paused as if he forgot something and brought out a calling card from his pocket. He continued by reading what was written on the card Gintoki gave him when they were eating earlier, "Of Yorozuya Gin-chan." And one of his sincerest grins was flashed the next instant.

"Well..."

"Pattsuan, let him be," Gintoki entered, cutting Shinpachi's reply. "Kids grow up into respectable adults by doing household chores. You should give him a chance to be one," he unenthusiastically explained while picking his right ear with a finger, his eyes not leaving page 54 for even a second.

"Gintoki Danna approves~" Kamui's voice was honestly showing delight.

"That's too long. 'Gin-san' is fine," muttered the silver-haired man, still looking uninterested.

"Mm." The lad nodded in response. His attention quickly shifted to the girl across him. Without wasting any moment, he offered to take the bowls she has piled up, holding them before he could even ask for her permission to take them. "Imouto, I'll carry these for you," he said, showing her his best smile.

Partially taken aback, she had to stare at his face absent-mindedly before she turned away from him and from everything on the table. "Shinpachi! Wash the dishes properly." That said, she went out of the room, leaving Kamui and Shinpachi confused.

"Is there something wrong?" the Yato lad wondered.

"I suppose there is," the bespectacled samurai muttered in disbelief, "She ordered me without any trash talk."

_**###############################################################**_

Some time later, when the dishes were washed, Kagura found Shinpachi in the kitchen, preparing tea.

"Ah, Kagura-chan, where have you been?" he greeted as he poured hot water into the teapot.

"Do I have report to you whenever I brush my teeth and I go outside to breathe some fresh air? Stupid Megane, tch," was the answer she gave. It was harsh but at least she was back to normal, or so he thought.

"Why don't you join us for a cup of tea? We have some senbei from Otose-san as well." He raised the pack of rice crackers for her to see.

"Granny sure is nice today, eh?" she commented semi-nonchalantly as she approached him.

He chuckled. "Otose-san just doesn't show it much but-" His words were put to a stop at the same time a hand stopped him from putting tea leaves in the tea pot. "Huh? What's the matter?" he asked the owner of that hand.

"That guy," she started in a low voice, "He likes very light tea." She turned her face away from Shinpachi as she continued, sounding embarrassed, "Don't put a lot of tea leaves in there."

Surprised for a second, he then let a smile decorate his face. "You sure know how to take care of him, eh?" he teased only to be punched right away on the stomach. He complained while coughing, but she didn't say anything. She only sat on the kitchen counter stool and played with the condiments that now seemed interesting for her.

Sighing, Shinpachi told her, "Just come join us when you get bored with that," before he left the kitchen with the tray of tea and snack. He was worried about her but he knew she wouldn't like it if he would insist that she spill the beans to him. He decided to just follow Gin's advice to let her be, for now.

_**###############################################################**_

A few minutes later, the three guys found Kagura quietly making her way into the living room. Apparently, she wasn't able to resist the senbei's temptation, so she sat beside Shinpachi and grabbed a piece of the snack for herself.

On the other hand, upon sight of her, Kamui's eyes lit up, and she noticed that. As soon as she made it to her seat across him, he leaned onto the table and even cocked his head to get a better view of her face that she was hiding down. "Ano, Imouto-chan, thanks for this idea." He pointed to his bandages. "I feel a lot better now. We do heal up fast." He chuckled, but the smile on his face disappeared eventually because Kagura purposely looked to her right -away from him.

Unfortunately for her, she looked to Gin's direction. He was still on his desk, munching on a rice cracker and holding his manga, but at that instant, he was looking at her. The unmotivated expression he wore was not something unusual but it made her feel uncomfortable so she quickly looked away from him as well.

She stared at the cup of tea that Shinpachi poured for her, instead. She envied how the liquid settled down and emitted a peaceful air to its immediate surroundings - the complete opposite of how her mind was rambling useless ideas to her. Up to now, she didn't know how she should react to Kamui. Should she just act amnesiac too and forget the past and start a nicer relationship with her brother? Or would it be better not to ride on with his goody-good temporary personality? Afterall, Yato clansmen heal ten times as fast as normal so his memories and his screwed attitude might come back any moment.

"Imouto..." she heard him mumble dejectedly. She tried but it was hard for her to simply ignore him. From the glances that she stole, she figured he was hurt, and his weak voice even supported that. Good thing, though, that he didn't push further and just silently ate his snack and drank his tea. Kagura thanked the gods for this. At least the the pressure for her to respond to him was lightening up.

However, it was the other two in the area who were feeling the pressure of the silence. Shinpachi and Gintoki were both mentally ordering each other to break the ice and ease up the atmosphere, but nothing was happening. They didn't know if the other was just really out of ideas or they just didn't have telephatic abilities that they thought they had at some point in the past.

To their relief, Kamui stood up and bowed once after placing his empty cup on the tray. "Thanks for the snack. I really liked the tea; it was light and soothing." The startled Shinpachi only managed a nod and an uncertain smile. He wanted to tell him that the credits for the tea belong to Kagura, that's why his head instinctively moved to her direction without looking away from the young man who was thanking him. Miraculously, the braided lad seemed to have gotten the message because a special kind of smile quickly made its way onto his lips and his azure eyes sparkled with glee again upon looking at his sister.

The alien boy then made his way towards the door. "I hope you have a spare toothbrush." His thumb hiked towards outside as he grined. "I'm going to make myself at home; pardon my intrusion~" With that, he left the room and granted Kagura some form of temporary relief.

_**###############################################################**_

Now too relaxed for her own good, Kagura ended up falling asleep on the sofa within a few minutes after her brother left. Shinpachi felt glad for the girl who was carelessly lying on her stomach. She must've been so exhausted due to whatever it was that has been bothering her. Speaking of which, now he had the chance to ask Gin about it, and so he did.

"Gin-san," he called the older samurai's attention.

"Hm?"

"I'm worried about Kagura-chan," he stated his point right away. "Why does she act that way towards her brother? She makes it seem like she doesn't want him to be here, yet she takes care of him in different ways she knows of. She even brought him here to begin with."

Hearing these, Gintoki realized that Glasses-boy, despite his responsible character, was still young and innocent about certain things in life. Feeling cool and proud of his understanding abilities, Gin tried to enlighten the young one. "Shinpachi," he started with an almighty adult voice. He dropped his Jump onto the desk and propped up his chin with his clasped-together fingers, his elbows resting on the desk surface. "As you may have noticed, there are different kinds of siblings in this world- or universe. For instance, there's you and Otae. You two have a good relationship, growing together and surviving through life's challenges together. Both of you kinda have a complex for each other, though."

"Hey!" Shinpachi couldn't help but react to that.

"There's also Ane and Mone, remember them? The uh, Sadaharu sisters." He continued when Shinpachi nodded, "They seem to be really different from each other - one's stupid and one's kinda ill-tempered or something. I can't actually remember them well now. Anyway, despite the differences, they can work together to accomplish their goal."

Finding the cool professor pose impractical, Gin shifted into a more comfortable position before he continued, "Then, there's the Okita siblings. Oh, you didn't meet Mitsuba-san, I forgot. But the point is, they cared for each other a lot and they always tried to do and choose what's best for the other. There came a time when they had to be separated before, but their good relationship didn't change a bit."

He then scratched his head. "Likewise, these Yato kids are a different sibling case." He leaned back on his semi-reclining chair as he continued, "We don't know much about their relationship, just the few main events that happened in their lives. But somehow, she has lived for quite a while hating that guy who, in turn, doesn't seem to care much about her. That said, we can't expect her to be alright and friendly with him in an instant, right? Though, we can't be so sure about that; there are kids who are good in hiding their true feelings and there are kids who forget their true feelings after hiding them for so long. Like what that baldy old man said, despite bad-mouthing her brother, deep down, she cares for him, and we saw that today. She's probably just confused on what to do, on how to feel. Bottom line, just let them be."

"What the- You explained that long but in the end that's your solution?!" Shinpachi complained. "Don't tell me this is just because you're too lazy to meddle with them!"

"Calm down, Pattsuan." Gin's tone and voice were practicing what he was preaching. "It's better for them to figure out things on their own. That's how kids turn into great adults. This amnesia thing, it could possibly do them good... or not. I don't know, really." He turned his seat to the other direction and caught sight of the sleeping Kagura. That moment, she looked so innocent, so fragile. _'I just hope she doesn't get hurt in the end...'_

"Ah, you're confused too, you know!" Shinpachi exclaimed. "I thought for once, you were speaking like an adult, but turns out you're unsure yourself!"

Gintoki revived his playful side to lighten up the mood. "I'm a boy at heart; what can I do?" Chuckling, he grabbed the Shounen Jump and went back to his afternoon routine.

Shinpachi was about to scold him more when Kamui entered the room and caught their attention. The same smile greeted them, but this time he had his long vermillion hair loose and wet. As he dried it with the towel draped across his shoulders, he told them, "My head felt like a ketchup stew so I washed it. I borrowed this, okay?" He gestured towards the towel.

"It's fine, right, Gin-san?" Shinpachi looked at the older man only to receive a single no-glance nod. "You could've even taken a shower if you wanted, Kamui-san" Megane added.

"Nah, I haven't borrowed a change of clothes. I didn't want to greet you all half-naked, especially my younger sister." He laughed.

"Just don't end up ruining the house, kiddo." They were surprised that Gintoki bothered to say that while he was busy reading, though it was a repeat of something he has said before. Seems like he was serious about not wanting the house to be wrecked, knowing that these were Yato people he was dealing with.

Kamui grinned in response, "Of course. This'll be my house too." He then looked around, searching for a certain redhead like him while tying his hair into a braid in an incredible speed. "Ari?" He was surprised to see her sprawled on the sofa, and he couldn't believe how he didn't notice her right away.

"Don't mind her, that's her hobby," Gin was kind enough to explain despite being busy.

"Sleeping after eating?" the lad asked, amused as he approached the girl.

"Uh-huh."

"Really? How cute!" The next second, he was sitting on his toes on the floor beside his sister. He was lucky enough that her face was turned to him, so he had the priviledge to gaze at her. Finding her sleeping form one of the cutest things he could possibly see, he kept smiling like he had a world of his own.

Gintoki chuckled shortly at the guy's apparent childishness and warned, "Be careful, she sleep-punches." Kamui just laughed at it. Shinpachi on the other hand, smiled, imagining how Kagura would react when she sees her brother like this.

"Ano, Shinpachi-senpai," Kamui called all of a sudden. He stood up as he continued, grinning to make his request more approvable. "Could you lend me a blanket?"

It didn't take long for Shinpachi to understand, and in no time, he was back with a blanket being offered to the Yato lad. "Please just call me Shinpachi, Kamui-san," he requested in return as the redhead covered his sister's back with the blanket. "I'm no senpai for you, and besides, you're older and no-doubt stronger than I am." He smiled sheepishly, a hand behind his head.

"Ah, alright then, Shinpachi-kun." Kamui smiled at him. "Thanks for this." He gestured towards the blanket. Afterwards, he went back to his position beside her and resumed the sister-gazing he was doing earlier. He even had his hands cupping his chin in a cute manner. Seeing this, Gintoki and Shinpachi concluded that even a guy who onced attacked his sister before could be so fond of her like this all because of the thing called amnesia. The world has a lot of mysteries, indeed.

"You know," the orange-haired lad broke the silence again. This time though, the childish grin was not there, only a regretful sort of smile. "For some reason, I feel drawn to her... but she doesn't seem to be okay with me. I wish I knew why so I can do something about it."

"A tree can grow tall without the need for it to analyze the soil beneath it," said Gintoki, which earned him a rather astonished look from the two.

"Hm... You're right." And Kamui's grin was back in place. From the way his expression changed, anyone can tell that his hopes were refreshed.

However, Gin wasn't one to go with drama. "I was just reading aloud something from here," he said, pointing to his Jump.

"Oh." Kamui laughed. "Thanks still. I'll remember that."

"Try to remember yourself first," Gintoki nonchalantly followed, which only made Kamui laugh again.

Shinpachi, meanwhile, just smiled at the conversation as he went back to the cabinet he was cleaning earlier this morning. He didn't know if Gin's words were really from the manga -sometimes he can say cool lines and impart a good lesson to others, sometimes he's just a useless bum who's just lucky- but those words were enough to cheer up the amnesiac lad so he was happy for him.

_**###############################################################**_

Later on, Kagura woke up. Raising her head, she wiped the traces of saliva from her cheek and then rubbed her eyes. As if she has just remembered something important, she perked up into a seating position and looked around, immediately finding the other redhead she was looking for.

"You two are siblings indeed," she heard Gintoki's voice muffled by the manga he was still reading. He was referring to the fact that her big brother was also asleep on the other sofa. The only difference was that Kamui was lying on his back, his legs were not sprawled and his arms were on his stomach and on his eyes. In short, he slept more decently than her.

A small smile made its way onto her lips as she watched his gentle breathing. She didn't expect that he would unconsciously retain that sleeping habit despite his amnesia. She could still clearly remember how that covering-his-face became his personal requirement when sleeping because she was the one who actually caused it.

Back then when they were young, he would always sleep later than her and wake up earlier than her as part of his big brother role. At night, she would ask him to watch her and tell her bedtime stories till she falls asleep when their father wasn't there to do the job, and in the morning, he had to wake up earlier than her because he had chores, lessons and trainings to attend to. However, in the few times that she would catch him sleeping, she would playfully draw on his face with a permanent marker - one that would last even after three washes. Whiskers, moustache, beard, unibrow and her favorite, fake-eyes-on-eyelids would greet him when he sees himself on the mirror, but he would never get angry. Instead, he would get even by tickling her till she drops on the floor laughing. Their sick mother and traveling father had always made her sad so he wanted her to be happy even in the smallest ways possible. That, she has realized before. She knew how much he cared for her, that's why she was really devastated when he caused trouble and sparked the total break-up of their family.

Kagura had to blink a few times when she felt her eyes moisten because of those memories. She cleared her throat to make sure she wouldn't sound weird before she stood up and said, "Gin-chan, I'm going to buy sukonbu with Sadaharu."

"I heard that this morning," the young man replied. "Make sure you don't bring home a dead body this time, huh?" He smiled when she chuckled. "Shinpachi went out to buy dish washing soap. You're lucky if he also bought you sukonbu."

"I'm sure you only gave him enough money for a small pack of soap, you poor old man," she heartlessly replied as she gestured for Sadaharu to come. "I still have my sukonbu money here. If I feel like it, I'll buy you a strawberry milk with the ketchup money so keep praying," she said before leaving with her big dog.

"Heh, that kid... Where did she inherit that heartless attitude, huh?" Gintoki muttered. "Hey, Orange boy! Don't you want to have a private talk with her?"

_**###############################################################**_

Upon getting out of the house, Kagura took a stop by the balcony railings. She leaned on the wooden structure and gazed ahead at nothing in particular and Sadaharu nudged her lovingly as if he could understand how she was feeling.

"Do you think I'm being mean to him, Sadaharu?" she asked while stroking the white dog's head.

"Arf!" he barked and smiled, and she took it as a 'no'.

"He looked so happy when he found out I'm his sister," she said as she looked ahead again. "Does it really mean a lot to him to have a relative?" Sadaharu barked twice in response. "Well, it's probably normal for an amnesiac to be happy to find out he's has a family but..." The dog nudged her again and she threw an arm around his head in return. "You know what, everytime he calls me 'imouto', my heart skips a beat for some reason. You think I'm going sick, Sadaharu?" As if replying to her stupid question, the dog bit her hand, making her smile sarcastically at him. "Let's just get some sukonbu, ne?"

_**###############################################################**_

"... Don't you want to have a private talk with her?"

"May I?" Kamui asked as he sat up.

"Of course you may, idiot," Gintoki flatly answered.

"Well, she seems to hate me, and you just found me and you said I used to be a bad character, so..." Kamui kept his head angled down. "Are you sure you're just gonna let me go with her? You're not worried or anything?"

"Tss, you worry about details too much. If you're always like that, you can't be a main character even for a fan fic, Orange-kun!" Gin mocked before shifting on his seat to get a more comfortable reading position.

Hearing this, Kamui grinned and stood up right away. "I'll take that as a go signal, Toki-san." He looked like an excited child as he ran outside.

"Hey, I'd rather be called Mr. Silver than Mr. Time, you know!" the samurai complained to the just-closed door. "Geez, kids these days."

_**###############################################################**_

"Kagura-chan!"

Kagura was walking down the wooden stairs with her umbrella flung on her shoulder when she heard her name being called. Her feet froze when the all too familiar lad caught up and stopped a few steps behind her. She didn't bother to look at him but she knew he was smiling -smiling and not knowing anything.

"Oh, sorry I called you so casually... if you didn't like it." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his cheek out of shyness.

But she didn't say anything; neither did she glance his way. Mustering enough courage, she continued going down the stairs, only to stop when she noticed he was following her.

"Can I come with you?" he asked when they both stopped, and that line instantly reminded her of something from the past. They were even in a similar place and position so the particular scene flashed in her mind.

_"You're really going away? You won't ever come back?" That time, her fear of getting permanently separated with the person who always makes her happy has led her to an impulsive, childish decision. "Can I come with you?" she asked him in the brink of tears when he was already walking down the stairs. She wanted to believe in him despite what just happened in the family. She wanted things to remain the same as before, even if it didn't seem possible._

_He stopped so she hoped, but he turned slightly only to show her a smirk. "I have no use for weaklings," he told her straight, his tone certain and his confident smile not faltering. Then, he continued on his way down, no more words, no more glances, no more smiles. She only felt the rain fall heavier on her that her feet got stuck in place and her heart dropped at the same time her tears did._

Now, she had the chance to slap him with the same harsh words. She had the chance to get even, though she knew it was useless since he couldn't remember anything. But reviving a scene from the past could possibly trigger his memories and cure his amnesia. Possibly.

Still, she only managed a weak whisper, "I-I have..." It was impossible. "No use for..." She couldn't bring up her side that hates him. She couldn't hurt him when he's not the stuck-up and screwed Kamui she believed he has become - the one that news and rumors described to be going around seeking the strongest and killing people while smiling.

"What's that?" Still cheerful and unaware, he leaned his ear closer to her.

Sighing out all annoying thoughts, she decided to ignore him and went on ahead. Yet he just shrugged and followed her, arms behind his head in a carefree manner.

"Why are you following me?" She managed to make her voice sound irritated.

"Hmm, do I need a reason to be with my sister?" But his new-found cheerfulness was beyond her expectation.

"Of course you do," she tried to counter.

"Then, I just want to be with you." But he was still clueless and grinning.

"I dont want you to be with me!" She realized it was kind of harsh, but at least it would make him stop and try to sense her atmosphere.

"I'm the persistent type. You can't do anything about it." He laughed and it made a vein pop on her head.

"Baka aniki. Always doing what you want," she muttered audibly, which made him laugh some more.

"Was I really that bad?" Because of the word 'aniki', the smile painted on his face now had a stroke of victory, unlike his earlier one which was just trying to be strong.

"Tsk, you have no idea."

He looked down as he chuckled, somehow ashamed of whatever he used to be. He was then taken by surprise when Kagura appeared on his side and shared her umbrella with him. "At least don't be reckless while you're being persistent. People of our race can't stand too much sunlight, you know."

A wide smile quickly formed on his lips. "Hai hai! I'll remember that." Then, he leaned closer to her and adjusted to her umbrella height.

She pushed him away but he kept his face only inches from her. He was almost leaning his head on her shoulder if she wasn't pushing it away. "Don't stick too close to me!"

He just laughed as he etched this new memory onto his empty slate. Whatever kind of person he had been before, he was determined to make his new self live a happy life with this person that was oddly special for him. From this day forward, wonderful memories will occupy that slate, he promised to himself.

_**###############################################################**_

To be continued.

_**###############################################################**_

_#__**Kamuinologue#**_

_Kamui: Ah, it's already morning~ *pulls his eyebags to show you* I'm hungry~ I'm tired~ Did you enjoy this chapter? Yes? *smiles weakly* No? *mutters something not allowed in * I hope it's a yes. *sighs* Aren't you pitying me? Come on, how about a review, huh? Tell me how you felt while reading, your favorite scenes or lines, your expectations, some suggestions or requests... What, do I have to promise a kiss in return? No, let's just save that for future chapters~ What, you want me to dance? Okay, I'm out of here. Zzzzzzz._

_..._

_Kamui: *comes back* By the way, the author of this fic is originally a lazy person. She managed to make three chapters of this fic in a month just because my cute picture is the wallpaper of her laptop._

_Me: *yells from the background* That's not the reason!_

_Kamui: So if you're bored waiting for an update, why not check out her other Gintama fics. *pouts and crosses his arms* Those other fics where I'm not the main character, tch. But if you're still bored, just bombard me with reviews, that's a fun thing to do, yep! A review per chapter sounds super fun! *grins then mutters to himself* If things go according to my plan, this fic will defeat that OkiKagu fic and that GinKagu fic, heh. Oi you two, don't be so full of it, Kagura's mine!_

_Kagura: *throws the sleeping Sadaharu to Kamui* You're so noisy! *yawns and goes back to the closet*_


End file.
